


A devilish game of Cat and Mouse

by Deathby_Pickle007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathby_Pickle007/pseuds/Deathby_Pickle007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer decides you're perfect for carrying his heir, too bad he will have to work for the claim he wishes to make. This fic was inspired by the fanfic, Most Wanted, by Thesongbird1986, and many thanks to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chase Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Most Wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173653) by [Thesongbird1986](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesongbird1986/pseuds/Thesongbird1986). 



> And here marks my first steps into the land of writing. Please be gentle, but constructive criticism is welcomed. Enjoy.

**Chapter One: Chase Me**

 

 

Jerking awake, you look up and around , taking in your new surroundings; Filthy walls, a rotted ceiling, and dim, flickering lights. A dank, musty smell of old mildew, assaulted your nose making you sneeze and a shiver forced its way down your spine. ' _OK, I definitely had a blanket... And pillows.'_ Looking down your body, you noticed a couple of things. First was the lingerie1; Silk and lace in dark red and black with a matching garter belt2 around your left thigh. ' _Hmm, very.... Classy,'_ You decide.

 

The second thing you noticed was the leather cuffs around your wrists and ankles, lightly padded, thankfully. ' _Mmmm slightly less classy, but certainly more fun,'_ you thought with a silly little grin. They were done up snugly as the redness on your wrists accounted for.

 

“ Careful my dear”, a low voice drawled, “ you know that won't work.”

 

“Really? Thanks,” came your sarcastic reply though you were mentally kicking yourself to shut up as you looked around for the source of the voice.

 

A dark, rumbling chuckle caused your eyes to snap down your body and a gasp worked its way out of your throat as icy finger tips grazed the top of your left foot.

 

“What's wrong? Your snarky fire suddenly extinguished?,” _His_ voice came again.

 

It was Lucifer. The Devil. Mister Big and Bad Lightbringer himself. The one being that the Winchesters and their angel man doll warned you to steer clear of, above all else. And now, he had you in his clutches.

 

“You're a hard one to find my dear, it's not every human that can hide as well as you can. Who should I _thank_? The Winchesters or Gabriel?” Lucifer finished with a dark look in his eyes. At your silent stubbornness he carried on, working his way up you calf and towards the garter. “You know I followed you, even though it was difficult. I had to know if you were the right one.”

 

“For _what_? Your next sacrifice?” you goaded trying to squash the fear itching up your back and ignore the thrum of arousal that was starting to settle between your thighs.

 

“Oh no, my dear I have a far better fate in store for you.” He smirked.

 

That got your attention. A fate _better_ than death? And coming from the devil, no less, you were in hotter water now.

 

Lucifer paused to toy with the garter belt, “You have such strength and spirit, and so much compassion, I know now, there is no doubt that you are perfect one for what I need,” He sounded so very sincere and proud that it melted you for a second, as did the calloused hand on the plane of your stomach, rubbing slightly, but..

 

“For what?” you squeaked dubiously.

 

“Why, a _child,_ my dear,” He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in existence, “ you will give me an heir”

 

A slackened jaw along with disbelief must have been what he saw as he quirked an eyebrow at you, then your stupor shattered.

 

“ A _Nephilim_!” you shrieked. Was he _Insane_?! “If I do this Heaven _and_ Hell will want my head! _On a pike_! I will never be safe!”

 

“Oh, but my dear girl, They will _both_ have to get though me,” Lucifer's tone was deadly serious.

 

“What do you mean through _you_? Will you not just take the child when it is born, and leave me to the monsters at my door?” you asked with trepidation.

 

“Never,” again with the obvious thing, “A child needs a mother in ways I can not provide, you shall not be separated. You _both_ will be under my protection, but enough of this. Do I have your consent?”

 

You looked away in thought. _A child_ . You had always wanted kids but in this new, unveiled apocalypse ring, having and raising a child with the chance to _be_ a child was no small feat. But with protection like Lucifer, You may get that chance.

 

That was when you noticed something hanging from the worn out ceiling; It looked to be a rope or cord, about five feet long attached to a half-moon shaped metal piece with a matching one pointing back towards Lucifer and you. It also had a fat rod through the touching ends acting.. Almost... Like.. A hinge?

 

No way, a closable devils trap. ' _Too perfect. Oh I'm going to have fun with this.'_ And a silly grin came to your face again.

 

“Well?” Lucifer questioned ,“do I-”

 

“Yes,” you interrupted him, “but first, can you let me up? No child of mine will be conceived in a place like this.” you said glancing up and around the room in mild disgust.

 

“Very well. But I have to say, you being tied for me is deliciously tempting.” He said with a lecherous grin.

 

' _Maybe next time.. If you can prove yourself'_

 

“Trust me, my girl, there will be plenty of next times”

 

Releasing your wrists and ankles with a twitch of his fingers and slowly you rose up and through your legs over the right side of the table your were on, when a hand on your wrist stopped you looking back you saw Lucifer frown at the redness on your skin and gestured for the other wrist.

 

“Silly girl, I did warn you to stop”

 

With two chaste pecks and some tingling, the marks vanished and you hopped off the table and stretched, trying to get the feeling back into everything.

 

“So, where does my Lady wish to go?” He asked stalking towards you looking like the big bad wolf. When you danced away he frowned.

 

“I thought we had an agreement.”

 

“Oh, we do, but I want to play” you flitted away and a naughty grin on you face.

 

“Play?”

 

“Yes. Nothing like a little foreplay to get the mood going” again with the naughty smile.

 

Just as Lucifer reached for your arm, you felt the rope against your back, grabbed it and tugged. Hard. The circle closed trapping inside, a very peeved Devil, with an impressive erection tenting his jeans. Feeling paper on you hand you broke eye contact and looked down at a note, in red cursive writing that said,

 

_This is a fuse that will last five minutes. Just pop the cap and take the head start. It will be worth it. Trust me._

 

“Huh, tell me Lucifer, what will a five minute head start get me?” you smiled coyly.

 

His glare intensified, “ Shackled and a firm spanking.”

 

An eyebrow rose and with a sweet smile replied, “ Well then, I'll see you in five minutes.”

 

And with that you popped the cap and took off out of the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes I know, I'm terribly evil. 
> 
> (1) the lingerie looks(in my head at least like this http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41pWyeUdUTL._SY445_.jpg minus the clips for the stockings and the stockings themselves.
> 
> (2) the garter belt looks like this http://enchantedemeraldforestbridal.com/images/uploads/Garters/RedGarter.jpg
> 
> Next chapter shall be, hopefully, up soon so please R&R. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


	2. Catch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter two. Yaaaay! Anyway I hope you enjoy and please R&R. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

 

**Chapter Two: Catch Me**

 

Finally finding your way out of the old, decrepit, and thoroughly abandoned building, you take in a deep gulp of the evening air. Taking a few steps out of the doorway and onto the, now, gravely drive, a cool breeze washed over your feverish body, playing havoc through your thin, moist panties and over your sodden folds and pulsing clit, causing a delightful shutter course through your body.

 

Another step forward and a dark voice, laden with lust and aggression, rung through your mind,

 

_'Run, pretty girl, run and hide. Shadows will not save you, when I catch you. You will only know pleasure, my mark, and my name when I am finished with you.'_

 

With a haughty smile and a mental tease in return, you once again take off, dancing over the broken and ancient pavement, speeding up to a fast jog when your feet hit damp grass. Glancing around, everything is awash in a silver-white glow, and looking up to a clear sky and the moon, round and full, and the stars winking brightly; Each one twinkling with as much delight as was pumping through your body.

 

_'That won't be the only thing pumping in you when I catch up.'_

 

The mental growl from Lucifer seemed to vibrate against your eager clit causing you to moan and falter for a moment before dashing into the woods that surrounded the condemned complex. Trotting through the trees, trying to pick your way in the dappled moonlight, when you break into a little clearing, filled with a smattering of lightning bugs, bobbing and swaying lazily, in the starlight.

 

Hunching over to catch your breath, and to quell the pounding of your heart and the throbbing of your cunt. That moments pause was all that was needed when a large hand wrapped around your throat, wrenching you up and a well-muscled arm gripped you tight against a broad chest and a bruisingly hard, denim-covered erection. Lucifer growled as he ground his cock hard against your ass, straining to flimsy lace with his lewd and virile affection, a low keen rose from your chest causing you to roll back against his rock hard cock.

 

The resulting groan caused you to giggle which morphed into a moan as Lucifer nipped at the skin behind your ear.

 

“I hope you're ready, pretty girl,” he growled, finger tips dancing over your torso and towards your navel “to take everything I give you.” Lucifer ground harder into your ass, to which the lace began to tear, “But more importantly, I hope you're ready to begin your new life. With me.” He purred into a kiss on your cheek.

 

And as his fingers dipped into your sodden panties, Lucifer bit down hard onto your neck. Your jaw dropped into a silent scream, and you fell into darkness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! And I hope I'm doing Lucifer's character justice. Next chapter shall be out, again hopefully, soon.


	3. Claim Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final installment, and all the juicy bits you've been waiting for(don't lie). Sincerest apologies for making you wait this long. My muse up and, apparently, died on me but I found her once again. :D Enjoy, R&R and as always, constructive criticism is appreciated.

Opening your eyes, you find yourself kneeling on an apparent continent of bed. The euphoria of the dark, silk sheets that covered it was broken upon looking up. Soft silver filaments, glinting and shifting, around you're wrists like the aurora. 'Is that..'

“Grace? Yes it is. My Grace.” Lucifer's voice came up from behind you. 

“Wow. I didn't think the devil would be able to be graced by Grace.” You murmured, patting yourself on the back at your bad attempt at humour. 

“Punny.” He strolled up to your side. “But do you remember what I said? Hmmm?” Running a calloused hand down your back to land on your barely covered ass. 

“Something about being shackled” You said coyly, a sugar sweet grin crossing your face.

A dark chuckle welled from deep in his chest. “That, and a good, solid spanking.” 

That was your only warning, before said big hand left your cheek and returned with a resounding smack and tore a cry from you rosy lips, bouncing your, now bare, breasts causing them to pebble further against the cool air that surrounded yourself and Lucifer. A quick and soothing rub of the pale pink hand print before landing another hit on the other cheek. Fifteen rounds of spanking and soothing, had resulted in harsh cries and moans ripped from your lips and liquid desire gushing from you pulsing folds. 

“Someone is certainly enjoying herself” Lucifer rumbled, scenting deeply of your arousal that filled the room.

“I see, you are too” You glanced back to see his straining cock pressing against the seam of its denim prison. 

“I think it wants to play with me” throwing a filthy eyed smirk back to the Fallen Angel, barely able to take your eyes off of what looked to be your biggest prize yet.

“Oh it's plenty big and definitely wants to play” Lucifer huffed a growl as the grace holding you up disappeared, he rolled you on your back and bound your wrists again, to the headboard. “But after that stunt you pulled earlier” purred deep in his chest, throwing you legs over his shoulders, his icy breath playing havoc on you turgid clit and wet, pulsing folds “You're going to beg for my mounting”

He thrust two fingers into you gushing center as his mouth sealed over your clit and sucked. Hard. White clouded your vision for what seemed like a second, before he pulled away slightly and said what dropped a stone into your stomach. 

“And one more thing; you won't cum till I say you can. I've made sure of it.”  
Every syllable rasped over your clit, before Lucifer returned to his task with increased vigor. 

It was torture. Pure torture. Whatever grace Lucifer had used caused each up and coming climax to pause and stutter, before building up once again like the previous orgasm never existed, and each build up was quicker than the last, your will fading into madness.

“Puh- please, I-I'm begg- Oh my- Begging you! Take me!” You all but scream as fearsome pleasure races through your body like wild horses.

“See? That wasn't so difficult, now was it?” Lucifer grunts sardonically, pulling away from your weeping sex with a final blast of icy breath, forcing yet another shriek out of your trembling form.

You roll onto your stomach, thighs quivering as you try to regain some semblance of sanity. 

“Hmm.. A paw print? Anti possession too, no doubt.” He murmured, licking a stripe over it. 

A purr ripples from your chest as Lucifer pulls you to your hands and knees, the pleasure that had simmered down, flared back to life as his hot, weeping erection bumps and prods your over sensitive clit and clenching entrance. 

“I think we should do it like they like they do on the Discovery Channel.” he growls in your ear as he covers and mounts you like a stallion to a mare. 

Stallion is all you can think as he slides home in one solid thrust, mushrooming firmly against your cervix. You're on the brink of one hell of an orgasm, when you get wrenched back, and almost claw at the air as if to scramble back to and over that so close but so far edge. 

“Now, now. I didn't say you could tumble.” He grinds out, the clenched softness of your pleasure affecting him more than he was letting on. And with a firm hand around your throat and icy and delicious mouth by your ear, Lucifer began to pull out.

“Ready” He grunted.

“Steady” His voice quivered just the head left within you now.

“Mount up” he adjusted his position behind and his hold on you, your eyes welling you pleasure and your mouth dropping open in a silent moan, then he slammed home, thus setting a brutal pace that spared nothing to the brunt of his arousal. Each jack hammer thrust held a bruising power that intended to leave you more than slightly, gloriously sore but you would have nothing less. Lucifer trailed his lips down the column of your neck and bit into the bend that joined your neck to your shoulder. The orgasm that tore through your body dropped you, propping you ass higher and spread your legs further pulling Lucifer from your neck, growling and wincing to hold off his own climax, his hands rasped down the length of your back and clamped on to you hips, thrusting like he was getting the gold medal for it.  
The new tilt of your hips case Lucifer to ram against the spot that sent jolts of energy pulsing through your nerves, sparking off your clit and made your vision dance and your tired voice crack with the force of it all. With a cool hand reaching to your forgotten bud, 

“Take them all! The ones before and this one; Now!” With that, his pinched and worked your clit zealously. It made you back arch sharply and tore his name from you throat, screaming it for all the world to hear. Your essence gushed along his length and down his thighs as he bottomed firmly to your cervix and spilled his seed with a strength that renewed your orgasm. 

As Lucifer pulled out, you fell onto your side, open mouth gasping for the breath it struggled to get and wide eyes that saw nothing. He settled behind you, and tugged your trembling body against his sweat slicked chest, his softening erection giving and interested twitch and you gave a halfhearted gasp.

“Give me a moment before we do that again” you panted out as Lucifer grunted out a chuckle.

“But next time I want to look upon your face” 

“And ride me like a stallion?” He asked, a cheeky grin on his face

“Like I'm riding into battle” And ground your ass into his steadily hardening cock.

“Do that again, and a moment is all you'll get” Lucifer said his voice jumping as he fought a groan. 

“Really? It's been a moment already” You ground back into his erection again. He rolled on to his back and pulled you on top, settling just ahead of his once again weeping cock.

Lucifer opened his mouth to say something snarky, when you sheathed yourself on his erection, tired muscles protesting hotly, and his voice broke into a deep groan that vibrated into your nethers.

“So” you tried to sound conversational-ish

“Just how many other times were there going to be” your voice peaking at a sharp thrust upwards. 

Strong, cool hands grasped you hips as your head fell back, jaw slack and eyes closed til..

 

 

They snapped open pulling you from your very sexy, saucy dreamscape; a lazy kick poked up from your heavily swollen belly as Lucifer rumbled a purr into your hair. 

“I'm going to grab a quick drink. I'll be right back.” you said quietly and hefted yourself from the bed with a sleep rough sigh. 

Padding slowly into the kitchen and flicking on a light, you filled a glass with water and turned slowly only to drop it with a loud gasp. There before you stood Michael and Castiel. 

Castiel stepped forward,

“How could you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There all done! And, at the last part, I'm going purely on assumption, cause that's how I think it would be like at near term, getting out of bed wise. But other than that, not a clue. Again, constructive criticism is welcome.EDIT: I want to thank each and everyone of you who read, kudoed(?) And commented. Such things make my speckled heart sing with joy, so thanks again. Much love!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes I know, I'm terribly evil. 
> 
> (1) the lingerie looks(in my head at least like this http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41pWyeUdUTL._SY445_.jpg minus the clips for the stockings and the stockings themselves.
> 
> (2) the garter belt looks like this http://enchantedemeraldforestbridal.com/images/uploads/Garters/RedGarter.jpg
> 
> Next chapter shall be, hopefully, up soon so please R&R. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.


End file.
